Studying Love
by dark-mari
Summary: Lee lane was a little upset that the good-looking wanted to see her friend and not her. “Lei you didn’t told me that you have a loverboy!” Lee lane shouted to her friend in the other room. “Huh? What you’re talking about?” Lei Fang asked confused.


Hey this is my first story here and my first in english I´m not sure if my english is good, but I think it´s ok.

I don´t own the characters, except Lee lane. So I hope you like my fic

Chapter 1: The meeting

Monday morning. Lei Fang unpacked her things. She and a friend just moved into a student hostel. She thought it would be quite funny. The 19-year-old didn´t expect that she had so much stuff to take with her, although she left half of her things at her parent´s house. They weren´t very pleased as Lei Fang told them that she was going to move into a student hostel. They were kind of shocked; her parents would have paid for an apartment. But she wanted to live like a 'real' student: a small room, little money and with another student. Her parents even didn´t like the idea of her studying sports. They wanted her to study things like politics.

Lei Fang unpacked her next box when the doorbell rang. Her friend Lee lane got up an opened the door and was surprised when she saw a good-looking man in front of her. "Hi", Lee lane said. The man seemed a little bit unfriendly. Lee lane thought he must be about 20 years old. "Is Lei Fang here" he replayed simple. Lee lane was a little upset that the good-looking wanted to see her friend and not her. "Lei you didn't told me that you have a loverboy!" Lee lane shouted to her friend in the other room. "Huh? What you're talking about?" Lei Fang asked confused. Lee lane walked to the door of Lei Fang's room and leaned against the frame: "There's a guy standing outside to asking for you!" "A guy? Who could be that" Lei Fang thought she got up and walked to the door, when she saw who it was. She stopped. That was impossible.

In front of her door stood Jann Lee, her worst opponent from the DoA tournament. The one who saved her life only to show his strange. The one who treated her like air, except in a fight. "What you're doing here?" Lei Fang asked apathetically. "I want to talk to you". "Okay then talk" "Alone!" "why" You'd understand than" Lee lane was really confused. How could Lei Fang be so rough to such a good-looking guy. Lei Fang seemed really annoyed by the guy. "Okay and where you want to talk" "Today 10 pm at "Number 8"" "You're kidding me? You came here only to say me that I shall come to the "Number 8" this evening. So that you can talk to me? Ever heard about the invention called telephone? "Without a number?" "You know where I just moved but you don't know my number?" Who told you that I moved here?" "That's not important!" "Oh I think it's important!" "See you tonight!" With that Jann Lee left. Lei Fang just stood there, even for Jann Lee it was too strange. "What was that?" Lee lane asked her friend. "Not important" Lei Fang said. "Is he your loverboy?" Lee lane asked trying to get some information about the guy out of he friend. "Oh my God! NO!" "But you like him?" "No I don't" "You do!" "No!" "Sure … " Lee lane said and walked off. Lei Fang stood there mouth opened. How could Lee lane say something like that? She hated Jann Lee, maybe he was good-looking but his character was awful. He's such an idiot. Lei Fang decided to continue unpacking her things.

It was 4 pm. Lei Fang unpacked her last box. The whole time she thought what Jann Lee wanted to tell her. She couldn't guess. As her stomach groaned so she decided to get something to eat. She got up and walked out of her room into the small living room, there she found Lee lane "You want to eat something" Lei Fang asked. "Sure". So the girls got out of their room and went to a café near the uni and the hostel.

They sat on a table in the corner. Lei Fang ordered a piece of a cake and a cola and Lee lane ordered a salad and a cup of coffee. "Ok, I'm so curious. Who was to that guy?" Lee lane asked. "He was a competitor in the "Dead or Alive" tournament I joined." "And that's all? Come on Lei Fang!" "Ok. He saved my life once. I was 14 and there was a gang and they wanted to kill me or something like that. And he came out of the nowhere and saved me, but …" "He saved you" And you hate him?" "You don't understand…" "Sure I understand. He saved you and you hate him very logical!" "He saved me just to show how strong he is". "Okay but you don't have to hate him because this." "Than why?" "I joined the DoA because I knew he was going to join it. I wanted to prove him that I'm not weak!" "Why should he think you're weak? You're the strongest person I know?" "He thinks, that everyone is weaker than him" "'OK!" "He is totally arrogant and treats everyone like air except in a fight" "Ah I understand. Bu he's good-looking!" "Yeah, he is but he's an idiot and I think the character is important, too!" "Right!" So let's change the subject. When does your first lecture starts tomorrow?" "At 9 am" "That's early. How do you handle that?" "Why?" "Because the "meeting" this evening?" "I'm not sure but it won't take that long!" "Ok … one last question about him!" "Talk" "What is he?" "huh?" "I mean, what does he do for a job?" "Oh. I think he is a bouncer at the members". "Oh …" "How do you mean that "oh"?" "What if you have to wait till his work ends?" "If I should, why would he ask me than to come at 10 pm and not later?" "Because he's an idiot!?" "But than I´m around him till he's off and he don't like it when I'm annoying him!" Lei Fang said and drank of her cola. Lee lane smiled at her friend because of this statement.

9:30 pm

"I have to go Lee lane!" Lei Fang shouted while she came out of her room. Lee lane looked at her. "You want to go in these clothes?" she asked. "Sure" Lei Fang said. She wore pair of dark-green trousers and a big black shirt and sneakers. "You can't go to the "Number 8" in these clothes!" "Why" "Because the "Number 8" is the most popular club in whole china!" "But …" "no but! Come on we'll get you something better to wear!" They got into Lei Fangs room and 15 minutes later Lei Fang wore a knee-length black skirt, brown boots and a red tank top. "I'm overdressed!" Lei Fang said. "No, you're not!" "I'm just going to meet Jann Lee!" "You can't change your clothes! You're late!" "And that's your fault!" Lei Fang said while she got her bag. She walked out of their room and made her way to the club.

10:10 pm

Lei Fang arrived at the club. She looked out for Jann Lee but couldn´t see him. Maybe he was inside. But if she wanted to get in she had to wait in the queue which was very long. She would be late and she already was late. She realized that she had no other chance to get in. Than someone gripped her arm and pulled her to the entrance. "HEY! What…" Lei Fang wanted to yell at the person but when she saw that it was Jann Lee she closed her mouth. "I´m what?" he asked her. "Nothing! I thought you were…"she broke up. "What do you thought I am?" he asked raising an eyebrow "Never Mind!" "Okay!" Lei Fang was surprised, Jann Lee seemed so different and his clothes looked so … not Jann Lee like. Jann Lee talked to the bouncer and they got in. Than Lei Fang realized that Jann Lee´s grip was not "hard" instead it was kind of gentle. Lei Fang was confused. As they got in Jann Lee pulled her to the bar. Just in that moment Lei Fang has realized that Hayabusa was with Jann Lee. Now she was even more confused. Jann Lee started to talk to the barkeeper. She couldn´t understand about what. Than he turned around. "Are you now going to tell me why I´m here?" Lei Fang asked. "One moment!" The 20-year-old said and turned his attention to Hayabusa. Hayabusa also looked different, he didn´t wear his Ninja clothes instead he wore normal trousers, a shirt, and a 

jacket which wrote: CSI:Ch. Jann Lee said something to Hayabusa but the only thing she could understand was something like controlling … paper … throwing out people … She didn´t know what this could mean. Ok, she knew Jann Lee was a bouncer but not Hayabusa. Jann Lee finally turned his attention back to her, still holding her arm. "Can you NOW tell me what´s up here?" "Here? That´s not important!" He replayed. "Then why I´m here?" "Because I want you, not to join the DoA tournament this year!" "What? Why should I not join the tournament?" "Because it´s to dangerous!" "Fighting is always dangerous, Jann Lee! You should know that!" "I don´t mean fighting! The tournament this year will be joined by a murderer who kills everyone who gets into his way and I don´t want you to get hurt!" Jann Lee explained."Why should I believe you?" "Because it´s true!" "How do you know?" Lei Fang asked. "Because Jann Lee and I are detectives of the CSI:Ch…" Hayabusa explained. "The what?" "CSI:Ch , Crime Scene Investigation: China." "You´re kidding me?" "Nope!" Then Lei Fang realized that they both had a mark. Lei Fang opened her mouth but then closed it again. "We need to work now!" Jann Lee said and he and Hayabusa walked to the boss of the Number 8. Meanwhile Lei Fang decided to go home.

11.30 p.m Lei Fang arrived at home. When she opened the door and saw Lee lane lying on the couch sleeping. Lei Fang changed her clothes and went sleeping.

Next morning. "LEI!!" Lei Fang woke up because of the scream and run out of her room into the living room. "What´s wrong?" Lei Fang asked her friend. Lee lane stood in the middle of the room and yelled at Lei Fang:"Why didn´t you wake me up?" "What? It´s just 7.45 a.m. Your lecture starts at 10 a.m!" "I didn´t mean today! I meant yesterday!" "Oh! Why should I?" "Because I wanted to know what your loverboy wanted to tell you!" "First he´s not my loverboy or even of someone else, second why should I tell it to you when he didn´t want to tell it me in front of you!" "Oh my god! He kissed you!" "WHAT?" Lei Fang was confused. "You´re not telling me what he told you so it must be embarrassing for you…!" "HE DIDN´T KISS ME!! It was just about the next tournament!" "And he couldn´t tell it to you in front of me?" "Ok. The tournament is illegal and it´s better if not too many people know about it!" "You take part in an illegal tournament?" "No, I DID!" "And the next time?" "I´m not going to join it!" Why are you so bad?" "No, I´m not. I got the second prize last year!" "And then why not?" "Because this is an important year for me and I have no time for a tournament." "Okay. Breakfast?" "No time. I have a lecture in an hour and I´m not ready."

12. a.m. Lei Fang was done with her lecture for today and she was very hungry. Maybe Lee lane is also done for today. Quickly Lei Fang wrote a SMS. After a minute she got one back which said: "Sorry Lei. I have a lecture in 20 minutes." 'Shit!' Lei Fang thought. She didn´t like the idea of eating alone. On the way to her favorite diner she had the perfect idea. She called the phone information for a number.

I hope you liked it an please review

dark-mari


End file.
